iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
400 BC
[[ስዕል:400B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 113: 400 BC. Previous map: 435 BC. Next map: 390 BC (Maps Index)]] 400 BC - REUNIFICATION OF BRITANNIA MAIN EVENTS 434 BC - Dunwallon reunites Britannia By 434 BC, Molmutius Dunwallon, with an army of 30,000, had defeated Rydawcs of Cambria and Stador of Albanacta, and reunified Britannia, apart from the Picts, who were still independent under the Brude dynasty. Molmutius then began the custom of wearing a gold crown in Britannia, and enacted the Molmutine Law Code, notably establishing sanctuary cities where those accused of any crime could take refuge, and beginning four major sanctuary roads leading to these cities. 432 BC - Queen Macha in Eriu Aed Ruad had died in 446 BC, and when it was his rotating turn again after Dithorba and Cimbaeth in 432 BC, his daughter Macha Mong Ruad demanded to take his place as High Queen. This was opposed by the other two, as Eriu had never had a regnant queen before, but she defeated and slew Dithorba, and married Cimbaeth, the two of them then ruling jointly, and also subduing Ulaid, until 425 BC, when he died of plague. Macha then continued as Eriu's only High Queen until Rechtaid Rigderg, son of Lugaid Laigdech, overthrew her in 418 BC, restoring once again the house of Erimon. 431-404 BC - Second Peloponnesian War Following a First Peloponnesian War between rivals Athens and Sparta 460-445 BC, a thirty year truce was called. However, this peace had broken down by 431 BC, and the struggles resumed, with Sparta ultimately triumphing in 404 BC. Satyros I had followed Spartokos I in the Bosporan Kingdom in 432 BC, while Sitalces succeeded Teres I in Odrysian Thrace in 431 BC. Meanwhile in 430 BC, Octamasadas overthrew his brother Scylas in Scythia, sending him into exile with Sitalces of Thrace, who was their uncle. Scylas was eventually returned to Scythia and executed, however. In 429 BC Sitalces led a failed attack on Macedon, the ally of Sparta, in support of Athens; both states would later shift allegiances during the conflict. Seuthes I succeded Sitalkes in Thrace in 424 BC, while Archelaus I succeeded Perdiccas II in Macedon in 413 BC. By this time Macedon supported Athens, and Thrace Sparta. Seuthes I was followed by Amadocus I in Thrace in 410 BC, and Amadocus made Seuthes II subking over southern Thrace in 405 BC. 431 BC - Mago II in Gedir According to one account, Hannibal, son of Hasdrubal, while governor of Gedir, sided with the newly arrived Lusitani against his own Tartessian subjects, and was killed in 431 BC in a battle where 80,000 from both sides perished. If that is correct, this Hannibal cannot be the same as Hannibal I, grandson of Hamilcar, who was possibly already ruling in Carthage from 440 BC, and certainly from 410 BC. After this in 431 BC, Mago II who had been governing the Balearics, became the governor of Gedir until 428 BC, when he was succeeded there by Hanno III, a tyrant who also fought with the natives. It is not known how long this Hanno III governed at Gedir, nor is the name of his successor known. The king Hannibal I in Carthage invaded Sicily in 410 BC and sacked the city of Selinus in 409 BC. He finally died of plague in 406 BC while sieging Agrigentum, and Himilco II succeeded him as monarch of Carthage. Syracuse, the principal enemy of Carthage in Sicily, was defeated in 405 BC and made peace with Himilco, which would last until 398 BC. 429 BC - Qeniz in Meroe In 429 BC, Qeniz Phismes succeeded Awsya Burakos in Meroe, according to the Ethiopian king list. He may perhaps be a match for the Meroite king recorded as Gatisen, whom others have associated with the Aktisanes of Greek accounts. He was followed in 416 BC by Aphraso, who is potentially a match for Sabrak-amani, and in 406 BC Aphraso was followed by Kashata wolde Ihuhu, possibly the same as the Meroite king recorded only as Kash... by western scholars. Few other details are known for these kings. 424 BC - Coups in Persia In 424 BC, Artaxerxes I was succeeded by his son, Xerxes II of Persia. Xerxes was overthrown after only 45 days by his brother Sogdianus, viceroy of Elam, in a coup. A third, illegitimate son of Artaxerxes named Ochus was subking in Hyrcania, and after fighting for the throne, his forces overthrew Sogdianus by the end of the year, and he ascended as Darius II of Persia by January 10, 423 BC. By 409 BC, Cyprus and Tyre had freed themselves from Persian rule under Evagoras. 412 BC - Antenor I in Sicambria Antenor I succeeded his father Marcomir I in his holdings in Sicambria in 412 BC, and ruled with his queen Cambre, granddaughter of Molmutius of Britannia. However Antenor's more aggressive neighbours, Rogar of Swabia (who probably succeeded Antar ca. 425 BC) and Breitmar of Bavaria, Allobroges and Senones, soon seized most of his territory, confining the Sicambrian realm to only a corner of Holland. 404-400 BC - Independence of Egypt In Egypt, Amenirdisu (Amyrtaeus) had rebelled against Persia, and declared himself pharaoh when Darius II was succeeded by Artaxerxes II in 404 BC. At first controlling only the delta, Amenirdisu had displaced the Persian authorities from Upper Egypt as well by the end of 400 BC. 403 BC - Athenian Alphabet reformed In 403 BC the archon Eucleides made the Ionian variant of the Greek Alphabet official in Athens. including the new letters eta, ksi, psi, and omega (Η, Ξ, Ψ, Ω). Around the same time in the west, the Latin letters H, M, N, R and V took their current forms (previously ��, ��, ��, ��, ��). By 400 BC, the tiny kingdom of Paeonia north of Macedon was independent under king Bastareus.